criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Killer Chemistry
This case is the twenty-fifth made by MrKors71 and the fouth one in the Academy Area Case Background The team recieved a call from an university student, saying that his chemistry teacher was dead. Franco and the player quickly go to the crime scene to see that was true. The victim, named Giselle Dominicius was lying dead on her desk without any traces of physical damage. In the autopsy results, it was revealed that the victim died by cyanide, and the killer had to teach or study chemistry. It wasn't until the team investigated the teacher's room a second time to find a bottle where the cyanide was hidden. After a huge investigation, the killer was the victim's boss, Brent Roset. Roset was noticed by the University Dean that the chemistry departmet was really close to be eliminated. The students didn't want to be with a drunk teacher, which means: nobody wanted Giselle as a teacher. So, chemistry was getting empty more and more. Brent was very stressed about this, and he tried to fire the victim, but he couldn't. He was secretly in love with the victim, and he dind't want to make her suffer. Therefor, he decide to kill her in a quickly and painless way. He took one of the cyanide bottles from the teacher's room cabinet, he spilled a bit of the cyanide on the victim's beer bottle, and fled away without noticing that he drop the classroom's comp and his shirt's fibers on the bottle When he finished his explanation, Franco yelled him, saying that a real man would say her the truth, that she was fired, and not killing her in cold blood. In the court, the Judge Milena also included that Giselle had suffered more than if Brent had dismissed her. Brent Noster was sentenced to 15 years in jail, with psycological treatment for the murder of Giselle Dominicius. Victim *'Giselle Dominicius '(Found lying dead on her desk. without any wounds) Murder Weapon *'Cyanide' Killer *'Brent Roset' Suspects *'Jason Keller '(Bully) Age: 21 Height: 6'1 Weight: 169 lbs. Eyes: Grey Blood: O- Profile *The suspect eats donuts *The suspect drinks root beer ---- *'Brent Roset '(Speciallity Leader) Age: 54 Height: 5'7 Weight: 200 lbs. Eye: Brown Blood: B+ Profile *The suspect eats donuts *The suspect studies/teaches chemistry *The suspect drinks root beer Appearance *The suspect has brown hair *The suspect wears a shirt ---- *'Harry Noster '(Student) Age: 20 Height: 5'6 Weight: 154 lbs. Eyes: Blue Blood: A- Profile *The suspect studies/teaches chemistry *The suspect eats donuts Appearance *The supect has brown hair ---- *'Lyle Eastwood '(Bar Owner) Age: 45 Height: 6'0 Weight: 171 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: A+ Profile *The suspect eats donuts *The suspect drinks root beer Appearance *The suspect has brown hair *The suspect wears a shirt ---- *'Luca DiMariccio '(Foreign Student) Age: 20 Height: 5'10 Weight: 166 lbs. Eyes: Green Blood: AB+ Profile *The suspect studies/teaches chemistry *The suspect eats donuts *The suspect drinks root beer Appearance *The suspect wears a shirt ---- Killer's Profile *The killer studies/teaches chemistry. *The killer eats donuts. *The killer drinks root beer *The killer has brown hair. *The killer wears a shirt. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Classroom (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Note, Full Drawer) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00) (KP: The killer studies/teach chemistry) *Examine Torn Note (Result: Dead Threat) *Examine Dead Threat (Result: Grease Sample) *Analyze Grease (09:00:00) (KP: The killer eats donuts) *Talk to the crime reporter about the situation *Examine Full Drawer (Result: Clipboard) *Analyze Clipboard (03:00:00) *Talk to the victim's chief about the murder *Investigate Teacher's Room (Clues: Pile of Papers) *Examine Pile of Papers (Result: Faded Test) *Examine Faded Test (Result: Approved Test) *Talk with the chemistry student about the murder *Go to Next Chapter (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Torton Bar (Clues: Wet Paper, Victim's Handbag) (Avaraible at the start of the chapter) *Examine Wet Paper (Result: Bill) *Talk to the bar owner about the message on the victim's bill *Examine Victim's Handbag (Result: Cellphone) *Examine Cellphone (Result: Code Deciphered) *Analyze Cellphone (06:00:00) *Talk to Luca DiMariccio about his private classes with the victim *Try to know about the victim with the help of Brent (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Invetigate Room's Cabinet (Result: Broken Bottle, Report File) *Examine Broken Bottle (Result: Cyanide Bottle) *Analyze Bottle (09:00:00) (KP: The killer drinks root beer) *Examine Report File (Result: Jason Keller's File) *Talk to Jason about the multiple encounters with the victim *Go to Next Chapter (1 star) Chapter 3 *See if Harry knows something more about the fled out of Lyle. (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Bar Counter (Clues: Wallet, Trash Can) *Examine Wallet (Result: Old Photo) *Examine Victim's Old Photo (Result: Suspect Recognized: Luca DiMariccio) *Ask Luca about his kinship with the victim *Examine Trash Bag (Result: Advice Note) *Talk to Brent Noster about the fire advice he sent to the victim *Confront Lyle Eastwood about his scape (Avariable when all the tasks before were completed) *Investigate Teacher's Desk (Clues: Broken Glasses, Comp) *Examine Broken Glasses (Result: Beer Bottle) *Analyze Bottle (15:00:00) (KP: The killer wears a shirt) *Examine Comp (Result: White Hairs) *Analyze Hairs (09:00:00) (KP: The killer has brown hair) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) Additional Investigation *Help Lyle with his problem (Avariable at the start of the Additional Investigation) *Investigate Torton Bar (Clues: Blue Vial) *Examine Blue Vial (Result: Liquid Sample) *Analyze Blue Liquid (06:00:00) *Give the Vial to the barman (Reward: 20.000 Coins/'Burger') *See why Harry calls you (Avariable at the start of the Additional Investigation) *Investigate Classroom (Clues: Pile of Books) *Examine Pile of Books (Result: Notebook) *Return the notebook to Harry (Clues: Lab Coat) *Go to Next Case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:MrKors71 Cases